


Trust

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: The mark of thr coven of the eight cause problems for tilly as a child.Canon divergence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacobyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



She fiddled with her sleeve. Nervous. This wasn't her home. She just wanted papa back. But he was dead. And his murderers had left a painful mark on her wrist. 

"It's okay," the social worker comforted. "You'll like them." It didn't matter if they were nice or not, they weren't papa. Granted, he hadn't been papa either. She barely managed to think of him as her father at times ever since he'd met those women. Further and further down a dangerous rabbit hole he went. Until he'd gone too far. Until he'd been willing to let her get hurt. But she'd prefer that to a stranger. Did she have to stay here? She wanted to go home. 

She met thr couple that she was living with. They seemed normal. But so had the people running the cult that had killed her father. 

She got settled, lr as settled as she could. She didn't want to unpack. Not yet. She needed to go to the funeral soon. 

She was pretty much the omly person there. That and people that didn't even know him bsyond beleiving he'd been the one to hurt her. That's not what had happened. But no one bloody believed her. It didn't matter. 

She kept messing with her sleeve, the brand agitating her more if she didn't. 

"Tilly, don't do that. It's not ladylike." 

She was ten. And had just lost her only family. She didn't bloody care about proper manners. But she stopped until she couldn't. It was such a new thing and it was already becoming a habit. It comfodted her somehow. 

They let it go but then encoruaged her not tonwesr sleeves that made it so easy. She acrually hated anything that exposed her wrist now. She didn't want to look at the mark. But it was there. And it bloody hurt when the air touched it. 

"Your fsther let you get a tatoo?" Mrs. Whatevsr her name was asked. 

"Not a tatoo." Tilly really didn't intend to comnect with these people. What was the point? They weren't papa. 

"What is it?"

She gsve an honset answer, no ome else had beliebed her. "Mark of thr coven lf rhe eight." Not a complete answer because why bother when you'd be told.you were trying to cover up for someone? 

But kf course mr. And mrs whatever there names were had to believe her enlugh to lool it up. 

She hadn't unpacked anyway but she was beong told to get out. 

"Don't need a memeber of a cult in our home." 

"I'm not..." they cut her off. 

"Clesrly you are." Well that was that. She didn't want everyone knowing that she'd let her father get so deep into this cult. She didn't want people to see her as dsngerous. 

"Have tou called anyone yet?" 

"No." 

Tilly left. Maybe she could sneak back into her and papa's old apartment. She could figure something out. She didn't want to live wkth strangers again. She missed him. And at least the apartment would feel a little like home. 

The detective that helped out with her case found her vefire she manged to get there. Told her that her foster parents said she'd run away. But they also said they couldn't deal with constanrly worrying about her running off. Well that was a lie. But who would tske the word of the ten year old who always lied? She scoffed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You tell me, detective." 

"I'm sorry." 

And a new place. So.kany of them didn't trust her the moment they discovered that she had a brand from an incrsdibly violent cult. Not a single person had asked her if she'd actually wanted it. If she'd chosen it lr not. Most people just kicked her out, she ran away from the homes that were too bad or felt too much like betrsying her fsther. 

The detective had figured out her patterns. 

"You know, running away works a bit better when you don't go to the same place evsry time." 

"I like it here." 

"You know, eventually they'll rent that out. You might have to pivk a new place." 

"Aye." 

"Ok, time to go." 

"Fine." 

He took her back. This time she'd just run aaay because it was so bloody loud with all the kids running around. She'd just needed a break. 

But eventuwlly even the oberwhelmed adults that had bit off far more than thry could chew noticed her mark. She really tried to hide it. They told her tonget out too.

She went and sat nesr her old apartment. She'd moved so many times since papa had died. 

She saw a figure. She wanted it to be papa, but she'd sesn him go onto thr ground. It was the new tenant. She knew her. She was the one that had brsnded papa. 

She wanted to confront her but she couldn't get the words out. 

So she stopped going there. She had to find a new place. The police station worked. Even kf she did get caught oretty quickly. 

And now she was an adult. She lived in a boxcar. But at least she didn't have to worry about being asked to leave because someome thought she was loyal to horrible people. 

She helped out detective weaver if she heard things. But beyond that no one seemed to notice her. And no one really trusted her. But detective wevers new partner had started to. And for some reason he felt familar..


End file.
